The Gift of Kindness
by Lady Laran
Summary: After the events on Samhain, Camilla Baggins was relying on her mother's words to keep hope alive that her soul's equal would return to her. What she didn't plan on was the reactions of the dwarrow to the gift she had given the dwarf she'd shelter or how far her kind actions would go. Part of "The Gift of a Wise Heart" series
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – I received fairly good response for "The Gift of Samhain" and decided to continue it as a series. The vote for who the dwarf was turned out to be unexpected due to a suggestion and when others read the suggestion, their votes changed to this one particular dwarf. I have to admit, I was very taken with the idea and felt it would be fun to work on!

Warnings – This is an AU with magical hobbits, a female Bilbo, and people alive who aren't in canon.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter One – A Summons

The dwarven visitor she had hosted several weeks ago had often been on Camellia Baggins's mind for quite some time, and it took considerable effort to keep herself focused on the tasks that was apart of being a wraig ddoeth. Fortunately, it was work she enjoyed and found fulfilling so the lass did not resent the necessity of focusing on her tasks instead of her missing soul's equal.

Camellia was rather startled when she heard her name being called while she was returning to Bag End after aiding a couple who were having a few problems starting a family. She turned, spying one of her cousins hurrying down the lane towards her.

"I wasn't sure I'd find you," he gasped, leaning forward slightly to catch his breath. "I tried at Bag End, but your gardener said you had gone out."

"I had a Call to make," she told him. "What's so important that it requires you to run like this?"

"Grandfather wishes to speak with you," Fortinbras informed her. "He said it was very important you head to Tuckborough immediately."

Instead of returning home, Camellia began making her way to her grandfather's smial. It had to be important to summon her like this so she knew she couldn't waste any time. Her cousin felt the same and kept pace with her ground eating stride.

The pair said nothing to each other as they hurried to Tuckborough and entered the great smial that was her grandfather's home. She went to the thain's study, knocking on the door and entering when she heard the much loved voice call out with permission to do so.

"Camellia, my blossom," Gerontius greeted in their native tongue, rising to give her a hug. "I'm sorry to drag you away from the Calls you had to make."

"It's quite all right, Taid," she answered with a gentle smile, using the same language. "You wouldn't ask for me like this unless it was important. Those in need will understand and call for another if it's an emergency."

"It is," he agreed, guiding her deeper into his study. "Blossom, we have a diplomatic envoy from Ered Luin that has come to the Shire."

"The settlement in the Blue Mountains," she asked, remembering the discussions she had shared with her soul's equal during that one night when he took shelter in her smial.

"That would be the one," Gerontius stated. "The envoy was sent to speak with you, my blossom, which is why I sent your cousin for you. It seems the family of your soul's equal sent these dwarves to speak with you."

He guided her to the chairs near the fireplace and she found several dwarves sitting there, enjoying some of her grandmother's cooking as they partook of snacks.

"Sirs, this is my granddaughter, Wraig Ddoeth Camilla Baggins," he introduced her. "Camilla, these are Balin, son of Fundin, adviser to the king, Nori, son of Adori, and Rúni, co-captain of the royal guard."

All three rose and bowed, greeting her politely, and she watched them for several moments. Some of her gifts as a wraig ddoeth told her that they had ties to her soul's equal, but she did not speak of that as she returned the greeting.

"Welcome to the Shire, good gentle-dwarves," Camilla said to them, sinking into a curtsy. "What can I do for you today?"

"A few weeks ago, on the night of Samhain, you gave a dwarf shelter in your home," Balin began, sitting once she had done the same.

"Yes," she answered. "He said he'd lost track of the days and had forgotten what that night was when he had set out to return to his family. I allowed him to take refuge behind my wards and within my home, supplying him the next morning when he resumed his journey back to his kin."

Rúni made a sound that resembled a smothered laugh, then commented.

"That would be like him," he said, shaking his head with a small smile. "His brother gets lost outside of a mountain, and he can't keep track of days even with people frequently reminding him. I swear the pair of them are hopeless."

"You have our thanks for allowing him shelter, Miss Baggins," the adviser continued, smiling as well.

"You are very welcome, Master Balin, but I doubt you came all this way to thank me when a letter would have sufficed," she replied quietly.

Nori nodded to Balin; he'd been quiet, and she was aware he'd been watching her since she'd entered her grandfather's study. It made her wonder what it was he'd been looking for and if she had a chance later, Camilla would ask him about it.

"Indeed, Miss Baggins," the older dwarf answered. "This particular dwarf is of some importance in our community. Not long ago, he was ambushed by a group of orcs and his survival was deemed to be a miracle. He shared his belief as to how he survived, and our religious leaders, who are sensitive to magic, agree that the talisman you gave him kept him safe."

Camilla was filled with both worry and relief; she was so glad the talisman she'd created and gifted him had kept him from serious harm.

"I am pleased to hear it worked," she said quietly. "I wish it had not needed to be tested but am grateful it did what it was supposed to do."

"We have been asked to come here and extend an invitation from his family so they may thank you personally," Balin informed her. "They also wish to repay your hospitality."

A bit surprised by the offer, she turned her eyes to her grandfather. Camilla wanted to go, eager to see her soul's equal again, but she knew there would be a few things that needed to be taken care of before she could agree. Gerontius read the wish in her eyes and nodded, agreeing with her silent request to handle the arrangements.

"I believe that would be a good trip for her," the thain began. "However, before she can go on this journey, I will need to find a chaperon for her. My granddaughter is a lady of rank and position here in the Shire, and I will not allow her to undertake this trip without someone to watch over her. Despite her position and the respect it garners, her reputation would be in tatters if she departs with a group of males and no one to chaperon her."

"We can make accommodations for another traveler," Balin agreed, glad to see they were willing to allow this trip.

"I will speak with my daughters and see which of them will be willing to accompany Camilla on this journey," the older hobbit stated. "They will ask how long the invitation is for so they can make arrangements for their families."

"The journey from the Shire to Ered Luin is under a week," the adviser stated. "It is our wish to host Miss Baggins and her chaperon for a month at least."

"So plan for six weeks but expect the possibility of a longer stay," he mused, nodding as he mulled over the problem. "I'll let them know."

"If one of my aunts agree, then I would be honored to accept the invitation," Camilla told them with a smile. "I must ask about preparing for the journey as well as my time in Ered Luin; I'm unsure what to pack. The longest trip I have made was to Bree so I welcome any advice you may have for me."

"For the trip, you'll want to pack clothing that you can travel comfortably in," Rúni answered, glad to see the lass was practical. "Most women prefer trousers since skirts are a hindrance in riding."

"As for your time in Ered Luin, casual clothing for daily wear with a few nice things for parties and feasts," Balin told her. "If something comes up that requires a more formal attire, your needs and your aunt's will be met by the family."

"That's very kind of them," she said softly.

"Given what you did to save the life of their loved one, Miss Baggins, I doubt they will consider it payment enough," he replied.

Camilla blushed, nodding at his words, and Gerontius gave a satisfied smile.

"Excellent," the thain stated. "Camilla, my dear, I hope you will stay for dinner before returning home? Our friends here have agreed to accept our hospitality while the preparations are made for your journey."

"I'd be delighted to accept, Taid," she answered. "I should go and see if Nain needs any help with cooking dinner."

"I will send a messenger to Donnamira so I can speak with her about this trip," he told his granddaughter. "Afterwards, I will get our guests settled while we wait for your aunt to arrive."

Camilla kissed his cheek, then curtsied to excuse herself. She was both excited and worried about this trip. The thought of seeing her soul's equal again was one she couldn't let go of, but she just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Her dwarf had not spoken much of his family, and the wraig ddoeth knew there was a lot more to this request than what the trio had said.

Author's End Note – It's a short beginning but hopefully, it's enough to get things rolling. Here is a list of terms that have shown up in the chapter. I love how Welsh and Gaelic seem to fit the Shire so well, and I went with Welsh again. If I have made a mistake, please let me know as I'm relying on translation sites. Wraig ddoeth means wise woman; taid is grandfather. Nain is grandmother in Welsh. Please let me know what you thought of the story! See you next chapter! ~ Laran


	2. Discussions

Author's Note – I was amazed by the response the first chapter gained; I wasn't quite sure how well it would go with everyone, but it seems that you all enjoyed it. Thank you guys for that! I do apologize for the silence lately. Depression has been bad the last few months, and I couldn't focus on much honestly. So I do appreciate your patience and support!

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter Two - Discussions

Donnamira had arrived a short while before dinner was ready, glad to have a chance to spend time with her parents and niece. Due to Camilla's responsibilities, it wasn't often she had the opportunity to visit with the younger hobbit lass so she'd been pleased to leave her husband in their smial to share a meal with her birth family. It had been an impressive shock to find her parents hosting dwarves, and she'd been eager to chat with them once dinner started.

Camilla had been pleasantly surprised how well their visitors handled the loudness of the meal as the great smial held several generations of Tooks within its walls. They had smiled, answered questions, and were silly with the fauntlings whenever one was brave enough to approach. When she asked, Rúni just smiled even wider and explained why all of the noise and activity weren't unnerving or annoying them.

"Most families only have one or two pebbles, and we stay close with our parents and families just as you do. It's not unusual to have large family dinners many times a week. Our younglings are just as lively and curious as yours are. I just wish we were as blessed with fertility as your people are," he said.

"You don't have many children in families," Adamanta asked, tilting her head towards him.

"No, most have one or two pebbles," the dwarf told her with a sigh. "My wife's parents were considered blessed because they were gifted three children, one of them female. Truth be told, our dams give birth to more males than females and that has not been helpful in increasing our numbers."

Camilla could see her grandmother's eyes settle on her, and she nodded in answer to the silent question she'd been asked. The younger wraig ddoeth would have to do her best to determine what could be done to help these people with the fertility problems they were experiencing. It was her hope that the Valier could guide her to an answer.

Once the meal ended, Camilla and her grandfather escorted Donnamira to his study, sitting down as the male began sharing the events in their native language. She listened as Gerontius explained what was going on, watching her aunt's face as they conversed over what they needed from her.

"Let me see if I have this correct," the older hobbit female began, mulling everything over. "You saved a dwarf during Samhain, and his family wishes to repay you for that as well as for the amulet you created for his protection?"

Camilla nodded, curling up to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. At the confirmation, Donnamira continued with her summary.

"And the dwarf you saved that night was your soul's equal?"

"Yes, auntie," she answered quietly. "I spoke with Mama that night during my ritual, and she warned me I would meet him before the night ended. She said he would depart and I wasn't to despair because he would return soon to draw me from the gardens of the Shire to walk with me to the home where we're both meant to dwell. She also said that I would find my home over the Misty Mountains, far to the north."

Gerontius, who had not heard this particular conversation his granddaughter had shared with the spirit of his daughter, frowned thoughtfully. As much as he hated the thought of the only child of his eldest daughter leaving, he wanted his little blossom to be happy. She would only be so with the one the Valier had created for her.

"Most of the dwarves in the Blue Mountains originally hail from another mountain," he said quietly. "I remember this because my father had shared it when preparing me to become Thain once he had gone on to be with the Merched."

The younger hobbit nodded again; she'd been fond of reading the histories of the various lands and people of Arda since she'd been a fauntling. She remembered hearing about the dwarves who resided in the Blue Mountains.

"Not much is known about them," she shared. "However, they hail from Erebor and had to leave after there home was taken by some force. The books I've read never say what caused them to leave, but I can only imagine it was something catastrophic."

"It's well known dwarves are secretive about their history and culture," Donnamira told her. "That you got that much is incredible. What are your thoughts on this, Tad?"

"As much as I loathe the thought of Camilla leaving the Shire," he began. "I will not prevent her from being with her soul's equal. Her happiness is as important to me as yours or any of my children and grandchildren. This visit will allow her to get to know him better since that one night under her protection will not have been enough for her or him."

"They're saying that this visit will be six weeks, give or take," she asked the pair of them, continuing when they nodded. "So we may be needed to prepare for a much longer stay. We've been unseasonably warm, but that's due to change any day now. I'm certain winter in the Blue Mountains will mean staying until the weather breaks so traveling can be done."

"I'd forgotten about that," Camilla admitted. "I'll make sure to pack winter clothing since it will be colder in the mountains."

"Those will fill packs a lot heavier since the clothing is heavier," Donnamira reminded her niece. "We'll need to make sure to pack enough funds in case we need to add more to what we have. Granted, they offered to meet our needs if we need more clothing but it's best to be prepared in case we end up staying a lot longer than our hosts anticipate."

"I've no wish to be a burden on anyone," she agreed. "So you'll come with me?"

"Of course I will," the matron said to the other lass. "It's a chance for adventure; I've not seen the Blue Mountains yet, and I could use some time away from Hugo and the fauntlings."

"I don't think any of our family has been to the Blue Mountains," Gerontius mused, lighting his pipe and smoking it as he listened to his daughter and granddaughter. "The pair of you will be the first Tooks to make it that far, and I think it'll be a great adventure for Camilla as she's not made any lengthy journeys before."

"I'll need to remember to bring my sketch book and pencils," Camilla commented, thinking aloud. "I'm certain there will be a lot to draw; the fauntlings will demand to see as much as I can sketch out."

"You spoil them," Donnamira said with a soft laugh.

"My cousins deserve it," the younger hobbit answered, giving her a gentle smile. "Most will only make it to Bree, and I doubt the Blue Mountains will host hobbits again once we've returned to the Shire. If Mama's right, then most of those dwarves will return to their home eventually so there won't be much to see, I suppose."

"True enough, though I do anticipate some of your cousins insisting on going to see you," the thain reminded her. "At least the Brandybuck and Took cousins. I sincerely doubt any of the Baggins ones will outside of a few rare exceptions."

"The only one who might would be Drogo, and I doubt Grandmother Laura will allow him to leave the Shire anytime soon. He's too young just yet, and Grandmother said he still had a lot to master before she could allow him to leave the boundaries of our home," the wraig ddoeth reminded her family. "He's having some difficulty with certain rituals that will protect him while away from his wards, and she's not going to permit traveling without another wraig ddoeth with him."

"Knowing Laura, she wouldn't go. I know age is catching up to her, and Adamanta has her responsibilities here," Gerontius agreed. "There aren't enough rhai doeth to justify him leaving yet."

"Which worries me since I know my soul's equal will have me leaving here," Camilla sighed. "I had mentioned to Grandmother Adamanta and Grandmother Laura that my connections to the Shire weren't as Papa and my grandmothers described. I know the answer now, but I worry because I know our rhai doeth are needed here."

"The Merched will provide," the male said, leaning forward to pat his granddaughter on her hand. "You were created for this dwarf, my blossom, and our Merched will ensure the Shire remains balanced as you find your path to happiness."

"I'll try to remember that, Taid," she answered quietly.

"Now, if we're in agreement," Donnamira stated, getting to her feet. "We should inform our guests of the decision and see when we are due to depart. I'll need some time to prepare, and I know Camilla will too."

"Most of the preparation will be arguing with Uncle Hugo," she acknowledged, knowing her uncle didn't like being left alone with the fauntlings for too long.

"Oh he wouldn't dare," the matron said with a sharp grin. "All I have to do is remind him that I'm escorting you to spend time with your soul's equal. If he tries to argue that, his mother and mine will be after his hide."

"Just send word," Gerontius told her, rising to his feet as well. "I'll have Adamanta and Mirabella come to take care of his attitude."

"I will, Tad," Donnamira agreed. "I won't have this trip spoiled for Camilla."

The two older hobbits laughed as Camilla blushed, and they headed out to speak to their guests regarding the decisions that had been reached during the cloistered discussion. There was a lot of planning to do, and the wraig ddoeth hoped everything would move quickly since she really wanted to see her soul's equal once more.

Author's End Notes – Ok, translation time: Merched means ladies, which I decided would be the title for the Valier that hobbits use when speaking their own tongue. Tad is father, rhai doeth is wise ones, Taid means grandfather. Please point out any mistakes I've made with the language so I can fix it and learn. So I did some research, and it looks as if Bilbo and Drogo are around eighteen years apart. Bilbo was born in 1290 (by Shire Reckoning) and Drogo in 1308 (Shire Reckoning) so I can imagine the pair did have some interaction despite the age difference. I'm going to keep that particular age difference despite the fact that I've played fast and loose with the timeline somewhat. This chapter is a bit short, but I was able to get everything needed without causing it to drag. I hope all of you enjoyed it; please let me know what you thought. See you next chapter! ~ Laran


	3. The Journey Begins

Author's Note – It's been a while since I focused on this story. To be honest, it's been sitting for quite some time. I'd work on a paragraph here and there, but I'd get distracted by other things. For some reason, the urge to work on it tonight hit and I managed to finish the chapter so I could post it. I'm sorry it's short, but hopefully it'll help push things in the right direction.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from the story. I'm just having fun playing with various concepts.

Chapter Three – The Journey Begins

Preparing for the journey had taken a lot of foresight in regards to what to pack as well as ensuring her home would not have molding food in it when she returned. Camilla made sure everything was handled, employing Bell Gamgee to dust her home twice a week as well as ensuring the smial was aired out when word arrived Camilla was returning home. Bell had tried to negotiate her salary down, but the younger hobbit refused to hear of it. It was a lot of work for a matron who had fauntlings to take up her time, and the maiden refused to allow the other to accept anything but what was offered. The wraig ddoeth knew how much time it took to keep a smial the size of Bag End clean, and she was absolutely set on making sure Bell was paid what was owed for this task.

Once those arrangements had been handled, Camilla had turned her attention to packing and had packed warmer clothes as well as garments that would weather traveling well. She made sure to pack the basics of her ritual equipment and herbs, having a feeling she might need them, and she ensured they were placed carefully in her packs. The wraig ddoeth could not risk damaging them considering some of it was rather difficult to replace if lost or broken. Despite what she had heard about the talents of dwarves with their crafts, she wasn't sure if her equipment would be something they could duplicate. She did make a mental note to look into it since she knew it would be difficult to replace her ritual pieces with hobbit make once she was finally at the location where the plans of the Merched were fulfilled.

Her mother's bedroll had been cleaned and aired out before being placed within the leather that would keep it dry if it rained while they were traveling. She'd ensured to pack her traveling dishes as well as other items she would need for the journey. The hobbit had also remember to pack enough crafting materials to keep her hands busy when they made camp. She remembered her mother embroidering or crocheting during the rambles they'd taken together or her papa carving at night as well whenever he joined them; the idea of not having something to keep her hands busy was something she couldn't abide.

All too soon and yet, not soon enough, the time for their departure had arrived. Camilla had gone to her grandfather's smial the day before and had spent time with her family there, getting to know her new companions for the journey too. Her aunt had met her there as well, pack full but not too heavy, and Donnamira looked eager to begin their journey.

The morning of their departure, dawn was rising with a hint of the fair weather to come and Camilla had silently thanked the Merched for their gift of good weather for traveling. If it would hold, it would make their journey to the Blue Mountains a lot easier.

After a short breakfast, the small company met outside to make their farewells. Both Donnamira and Camilla had made sure to dress in trousers and sturdy attire, and Adamanta just smiled as she eyed her daughter and granddaughter. There was a look of both pride and love as she beheld the two in front of her.

"Blessings to you both," the elder wraig ddoeth said to them as she embraced both of her girls. "This journey will teach you two so much, and I know you will return to me safely."

"I'll keep a good eye on her, Mamau," Donnamira promised, hugging her mother back tightly.

"I know you will, ferch annwyl, and I know that you'll enjoy yourself while away," Adamanta told her. "Just make sure to keep your wits while traveling. I know the dwarves will keep you both safe, but remember what you've been taught."

"I shall," she promised, stepping back to let her niece have a few moments with her grandmother before the pair turned to face the dwarves.

"We're ready," Donnamira told them, guiding her niece to the pony that Rúni was holding in place for her.

Camilla mounted the piebald pony, settling comfortably as her pack was tied off to one of the ponies being used for supplies. Thanks to her training, riding was not unfamiliar to her but it had been a while so she was grateful she'd packed something to help with the stiff muscles she would have later. Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get, she thanked the dwarf and waited as everyone got mounted.

Balin led the small group away from Took's smial, and Camilla settled in to ride beside her aunt. The older woman looked pleased to be on an adventure, and she was grateful Donnamira had agreed to come with her.

"I think this will be good for both of us," the matron told her niece. "Merched above, I love my husband but there are times I could cheerfully strangle him."

Camilla laughed softly at that. Uncle Hugo was a good hobbit and loved her aunt a great deal, but there were times when he just couldn't seem to keep up with the Took stubbornness and other traits the family was known for.

"I'm surprised he agreed to watch over Jago and Jessamine," she said, smiling.

"He did protest a bit, but he knows Mamau will keep an eye on things," Donnamira answered. "Truthfully, he needs to spend time with them. He gets so caught up with work, and I worry he'll miss out on their childhood."

"They're good faunts, and he does love them," she reassured her aunt. "This will be good for all three of them, I think."

"I don't disagree," she nodded. "I just wonder what kind of mess I'll be coming home to."

"Knowing Nain? That smial will be spotless when you get home," Camilla giggled. "She won't let them get away with being lazy while you're gone."

"Very true," she laughed. "Mamau will make sure of it. I often wondered how she kept our home so clean while we were growing up. So many faunts make for chaos. I have a hard time keeping things tidy with just a husband and two faunts; she had so many while we were small."

Camilla nodded, knowing what her aunt was talking about.

"I'm always in awe of Bell Gamgee; she has so many fauntlings running around, and her home is spotless. I count myself lucky when I don't make too much of a mess throughout the day!"

"Some matrons have the knack," Donnamira agreed. "I think it's safe to say you and I don't have it."

Both hobbits laughed, unaware of the attention they were drawing from their dwarven companions. Their joy at being together and conversing while traveling made the dwarrow smile, anticipating what things would be like once they arrived at their destination in the Blue Mountains.

"So, tell me what your soul's equal is like," the older hobbit said, speaking in their native tongue so as not to give away any information her niece wanted to keep quiet.

The younger was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts so that she could answer her aunt without sounding like a vapid tween mooning over her first infatuation.

"He stood about a head taller than me," she said softly. "His hair was a rich shade of blond that mirrored sunlight in some aspects, and his eyes were a very deep blue. He had a deep voice with a slight accent to it. He was very intelligent, and he listened to what I had to say without making me feel that he was humoring me. We spoke for hours that night, and it seemed like we would never run out of things to discuss."

"Was he built like our companions?"

"Not as heavy but definitely strong," Camilla answered, eyes holding a distant expression while she reviewed the image of her soul's equal in her mind. "He moved like a dancer, full of grace."

Donnamira smiled to herself, listening to her niece. She was definitely infatuated with the missing dwarf, and she couldn't wait to meet him herself. Camilla was not one to fall for another easily so this dwarf had to be something special, especially since the Valar had crafted him for the wraig ddoeth.

"I look forward to meeting him, nith. I hope he will be everything you need."

"The Valar created both of us so I must put my trust in the Merched; they would not bind us together if we were not well matched," she answered quietly.

"True enough, nith," she murmured. "However, living in a culture and home that are alien to your own can be difficult. I hope he will do everything he can to ensure you are happy since he will be drawing you from our beloved Shire to live under stone."

Camilla drew in a deep breath, contemplating her words. She knew her aunt was right to be concerned. The cultural differences could be a serious problem, but she had faith in the Merched. It would take work, but she would do her best to ensure the relationship went well and thrived. She just hoped that he would be willing for such a thing. She wasn't sure how dwarves went about relationships where one person wasn't a dwarf.

"What if the other dwarves will not accept this," she asked her aunt, turning troubled blue eyes to the matron.

"Then he will find a way to ensure you both are happy," Donnamira assured her. "If not, you'll drag him back to the Shire where everyone will accept your relationship. Hopefully, his people are sensible and will not protest a soul-fated match such as yours."

"I hope you're right, modryb. I don't know if I could handle finding him and then losing him," she admitted. "I know the Merched grew me to be strong, but that is a loss that would break anyone's strength."

"Merched and Valar willing, it will be a loss you will never have to face," she reassured her niece. "Your tad survived your mother's loss, remember?"

"He survived long enough to ensure my training was complete," Camilla said with a sigh. "Otherwise, I'm not sure he would have lasted as long as he did. He knew Nain Adamanta and Nain Laura were not close enough to finish my education. The Merched sustained him so he wouldn't succumb to the broken bond."

"Well do I know it," Donnamira answered. "We were all worried after Belladonna passed; Bungo had a great deal more strength to him than most would suspect. As far as your future bond, we just have to hope and pray that everything goes well and that he's strong enough to fight through anyone who might try to halt your bond."

Camilla looked quietly at the horizon, feeling the draw towards the mountains they were riding to. She hoped her aunt was right and prayed that her bonded would be strong enough. She prayed that she would be able to be what her soul's equal needed.

Author's End Note – Translation time! Nain means grandmother, mamau means mother, ferch annwyl means beloved daughter, wraig ddoeth means wise woman, nith means niece, merched means ladies, modryb means aunt. This is short, but I'm hoping it'll be enough to get the muses running again. I can't believe I left it for so long. Please let me know what you think; see you all next chapter! ~Laran


End file.
